In a large enterprise with a large number of computing devices, the networking infrastructure can be extraordinarily complex. For example, a network of a large enterprise may include five to ten thousand network devices as well as thousands of end-stations or “hosts”. Network management systems are typically employed to monitor the network in order to ensure that the network is functioning properly.
In order to ensure proper functioning of a network management system, it is necessary to test the network management system while connected to a network. In the past, the network management system would often be connected to a network of a live customer enterprise to conduct these tests. However, due to security and network disruption concerns, enterprises are no longer open to this sort of testing.
Currently, one way to test a network management system is to set up an actual network in a laboratory. For example, a network of ten to one hundred devices can be set up, and the network management system is used for monitoring the network. This method assumes that if the network management system works for a network of up to one hundred devices, it will work for a network of several thousand devices. However, this assumption is not always valid, as network complexity gets much greater as the number of devices increases.
Another way for testing a network management system is to connect the network management system to a simulated network. A simulated network is typically a data file and software system that is able to convince the network management system that it is connected to and monitoring an actual network. Network simulation tools exist for assisting a user in creating a simulated network. Specifically, typical network simulation tools allow a user to specify devices of the simulated network. However, it is necessary for the user to manually enter in connection information for each device. That is, a configuration file that identifies the connections between the devices must be created or edited for each device. For simulating a large network of several thousand devices this is very time consuming, thereby consuming substantial human and financial resources of the enterprise.